Lily of the Lake
by siriuslyobsesed
Summary: Lily found out her parents have been murdered ... What does she do? And how will James react?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO QUEEN ROWLING **

**JAMES' POV**

I was sat in the Gryffindor common room, trying to finish the essay Professor McGonagall had set for us. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. This day couldn't get any worse, I thought as I stared out of the window at the miserable weather. It seemed like the rain had no intention in stopping. Sirius walked into the common room and sat down beside me.

"How was detention?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Dreadful," he said. "How's Lily?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen her since." Sirius patted my hand.

"She'll come around." I nodded. Two days ago, Lily received a letter telling her that her parents had died … well, murdered. I glanced out of the window again and spotted bright red hair. I took a closer look, trying to look past the rain and saw Lily stood beside the lake. Next thing I knew, I was off. I walked out of the common room, ignoring Sirius calling me, and down the many flights of stairs and out into the rain. I stopped to glance around, trying to spot her again. She was nowhere to be seen. I searched around frantically. That was when I saw her. She jumped into the lake.

"NO!" I yelled. I didn't think but I ran forward towards the lake and dived in after her.

"Lily!" I called as I swam over to her. She was quiet. Too quiet. I swam faster, trying to reach her. It felt like all of eternity had passed before my hand finally came in contact with her hair.

"Lily!" I called but she didn't answer. Her eyes were closed as I made my way back towards the bank. I pulled her out and sat with her head in my lap as I desperately tried to wake her up.

"Lily …. Oh Lily, what happened! Why did you do that!" I called as I pumped the water out of her system. She coughed and spluttered violently. I breathed a sigh of relief just to hear something from her. She looked around until her eyes landed on me.

"James?"

"Lily, why did you try to drown yourself?" I yelled. I didn't care when she flinched. That probably the stupidest thing she has ever done. I helped her sit up.

"Why, Lily?" She didn't answer me, instead she looked away. The rain continued to pour down. We were soaked to the bone. I heard voices calling our names over and over again but I paid them no attention. I only had eyes for the red head in front of me who was refusing to look at me.

"They've gone," she finally said. I sighed. I should have known.

"Lily…"

"They're my parents, James. I need them in my life. I cannot live without them." I stood up and turned around, leaving her there on the ground. Remus and Sirius were getting closer.

"And what about me, Lily?" I yelled. "What about the fact that I can't live without you?"

"James…"

"No, Lily. What you did was selfish. You didn't think, did you? You didn't think about what your death would have on me?"

"What happened? Lily, are you okay?" Remus asked as soon as he was within earshot. I held up a hand, hushing their questions. I wanted my answer.

"No, you're right, James. I didn't think. I just …." She broke down crying. I couldn't help it. I walked back over to her and sat beside her, holding her until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry, James. I'm so sorry," she sobbed, clinging on to my shirt. I stroked her hair.

"It'll be okay. I'm here…I'm with you," I said, rocking her back and forth.

**SNAPE'S POV **

I stepped outside and let the rain pour down on me. The rain was actually quite relaxing. Lily always said – I stopped myself. Shaking my head, I looked around trying to distract myself. I couldn't bring myself to think about her. Not yet, not now. The wound was still sore. It still itched. I saw someone standing beside the lake with … No, it was probably because I was thinking about her. I looked closely and saw that it was actually her. My heart started to pound. There were rumours saying that her parents … I knew she was upset. She loved her parents dearly. I wished I could talk to her, comfort her maybe but she hated me. I looked away, trying to clear my thoughts. It was no use. Soon I found myself glancing back over to where I had seen her but … she wasn't there anymore. I looked around but no one was there. For a split second an image of Lily lying dead on the ground appeared in my head but I pushed that out of my mind. That was when I saw someone running out of the castle and towards the lake. I froze, not knowing what to do. I watched as he dived into the lake and a few minutes he emerged again, dragging a limp and lifeless form of Lily Evans. I watched as he revived her and then they were hugging. I turned around and walked back towards the castle as I tried to cast that image of out of my mind. It didn't work.

Reviews would be lovely X


End file.
